The present application relates to the field of the portable device and more particularly, to a portable device and the display processing method thereof.
In recent years, with the continuously increasing requirement on portability by the users, there appears a headset imaging device, i.e. so-called electronic glasses. Such a headset imaging device comprises a single or two separate display screens, and can display two images of the left-eye image and the right-eye image on the display screens, respectively. Thereby the two images are synthesized in the human brain and perceived as a stereoscopic image.
Because of the individual differences, such as the differences in interpupillary distance and vision of the users, when a different user is wearing such a portable device, the user is typically required to adjust the displayed image. In one prior method, an external adjustment device is provided with the portable device as a complete set. The external adjustment device is used to adjust the image displayed on the portable device. However, the size of this external adjustment device is relatively large. The external adjustment device, as an accessory independent of the portable device, reduces the portability of the portable device and brings inconvenience to the user.
In another prior method, the hard buttons, knobs, switches and the like are provided on the main body of the portable device, through which the image is adjusted. However, when the user is operating these hard buttons, knobs and switches, the worn position of the portable device will often be caused to offset or jitter, affecting the user's viewing the image and thus, affecting the adjustment effect.